


My Coffee Needs No Sugar

by bananatole



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and just enjoying their morning, honestly my dream life ngl, it's very short, just happiness, no bananas here, they're off work, this is just stupidly cute and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananatole/pseuds/bananatole
Summary: Curt Mega looks like a fairy dancing on water lillies, jumping from a tile to the other effortlessly.Owen is in love.(or they're just enjoying their morning without a worry in the world because these kids deserve to be happy :") )
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	My Coffee Needs No Sugar

Owen Carvour looks up from his morning cup of coffee, black and sugar-free, just as he likes it.

His partner almost seems to be floating on the floor, humming a tune to himself as he empties the dishwasher. Curt Mega looks like a fairy dancing on water lillies, jumping from a tile to the other effortlessly. _God_ , Owen is in love.

It's rare for the two to be off at the same time and, while brief, they are not going to let such a moment go to waste.

Owen sips a bit of his coffee, taking a bite from the carrot cake his partner brought home the other day. Its taste is fairly strong and compliments the coffee well.

Curt does a little twirl as he places a handful of spoons to their place, something the other spy finds _adorable_. He is obviously in a splendid mood. Nothing particularly exciting is happening or is planned, but both of them seemed to take in the warm and comfortable February morning with huge delight.

The english spy looks at his partner, eyes smiling. The sun is shining in their small safehouse, usually dull and dark, as they rarely have the time- or the luxury- to keep their curtains open. Its rays shine upon the american's face, perfectly settling themselves on its smooth surface and reflecting off its edges. He is humming some classical tune- Grieg, Owen observes. Anitra's dance. It truly is quite catchy and as cheerful and energetic as Carvour knows Mega to be.

Curt's voice is beautiful when he sings and Owen wishes to hear it more.

He doesn't get to hear it as often as he would like. Sure, the spy hums and sings on the job, but it's almost a distraction- something that makes the other feel uneasy. He cannot enjoy it when they're always in potential danger. On the contrary, at times like this, Mega's voice is soothing and pleasing to the ear. It's relaxing. It gives Owen the feeling that everything is alright in the world. He can't exactly pinpoint what it is (despite, by nature, being extremely good at locating the subtlest of changes), but Curt's voice sounds _cozy_ at home.

"How about a song, my dear? You've been humming for a while now. It's like you're teasing me."

Curt grins back, eyebrow raised, but he obliges. He sings a Frank Sinatra song, one of the less famous ones, but one that sounds heavenly rolling off his tongue. Owen can only close his eyes and smile, tilting his head back and letting himself enjoy the moment. The other spy's voice gets slightly louder as he starts rhythmically tapping the spoons still in his hands against each other, accompanying himself. Owen takes another sip of his coffee.

While it's black, it's somehow sweet.


End file.
